I'm in Love With Someone Else
by Man-Suz-She
Summary: "As I looked up from the floor I was awestruck by what was in front of me. Austin had mini candles all over the room, a bottle of red wine, and bouquet of red roses." This is my first A&A story so I hope you like it. Please, read and review. Auslly.


**This is my very first _Austin & Ally_ story so I hope you like it. By the way, sorry if it sounds a little off, but I wrote this story for _Sonny With a Chance_ archive then changed the whole thing to A&A like 2 hours ago. or so. so sorry if it sounds weird. But i hope you like it.**

**I do not own SWAC, A&A, or the music video for the song at the bottom. Thank you.**

**p.s. in this story**

**Austin is 23  
Ally is 22  
Dallas is 22  
****and Austin and Ally are dating in the begining of the story.**

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat as the car came to a hault at Austin's house.

"You gonna be okay?" Dallas asked.

I just continued to stare at the front door. So many memories had happened here. Good ones. Bad ones. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I glance down at mine and Dallas' intwined hands. "Yeah," I said nodding my head.

"I just... I just don't know how to tell him." I bit my lower lip and squeezed his hand.

"You do know that if you need me to come in there with you I will, right?"

"I have to do this on my own," I whispered, glancing back at the front door.

"You sure," he asked. I nodded my head. "Okay."

Breathing deeply I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. Dallas quickly leaned over and gave me kiss. Sighing I walked to Austin's door and knocked.

"Hello, Ally-gator, " Austin said, gesturing me to enter. I forced a smile and entered his living room quietly biting my lip, watching the ground.

As I looked up from the floor I was awestruck by what was in front of me. He had mini candles all over the room, a bottle of red wine, and bouquet of red roses.

Austin hugged me from behind as I looked around. Tears began to spring into my eyes. I turned around to look at him, there was so much happiness, passion, and love showing in his eyes I felt like running out the door and forgetting this whole situation. I just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. I was dying here. All I felt in this moment was guilt. Lotys and lots of guilt. I just didn't know what to do.

"Austin, I- We- uh... we need to talk." I watched as his smile wavered slightly, but he quietly nodded his head as I took his hand leading him to the couch.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked. I looked down at my hands, then back at him. Tears filling my eyes. I didn't know what to say or what to do. It just broke my heart to have to break his heart. He just looked so happy and exited when I came here.

"I'm so, so sorry, Austin," I whispered.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" I looked at him tears finally falling from my cheeks,"Ally?"

"I'm in love with another man," I stated. Silence filled the room. I watched as he glanced around the room,at the roses and red wine.

"You love someone else," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry, Austin. I'm so, so sorry." I wiped my eyes and covered my mouth to hide my sobs.

"After everything we've been through for the last three years... After everything I've done for you... I... I gave you everything! I gave you my heart, my soul, I'll even give you the apple of my eyes if you just ask for it! I wouldn't mind giving you my life and my need for air! But even if I did or do give you that, after everything you say your in love with someone else. Was I a toy? Did you use me? Did I mean nothing to you? Did all the times you told me that you loved, were you lying all those times? " he yelled.

"I'm so, so sorry," I say. Quickly getting off the couch, wiping away at my tears, and heading towards the door. I was almost there when Austin grabbed my arm turning me to face him. I looked into his eyes, all types of emotions were hidden in there, anger, dissapintment, love.

"How long have you been in love with that other man?"

* * *

_*******3 Months Ago*******_

It was a normal day at Sonic Boon. The Trish, Dez and I were hanging out at the cash register, waiting for the camera crew to show up for Austin's photo shoot. We heard a knockthe jingling of the bells on the door ring and glance at the intruder.

"Dallas?" I asked walking over to him.

When I looked up my eyes met a gorgeous pair of chocolate ones.

"Hey, Ally. I'm here for Austins' photo shoot," he said his eyes never leaving mine.

"You're doing the photo shoot? I thought you worked at the library," I smiled, moving over to let him in more. I as him as he waved to Dez and Trish.

"I am. I just got a part time job at photography studio," he explained walking upstair to see Austin and set up his camera.

_**The**** Next Day ***_

I was sitting on the piano bench in the practice room with my laptop as I was watched a slide-show of pictures Dallas had emailed to me. When I heard a knock on the door. Confused I got up and answered it.

When I opened the door, there stood Dallas hands in his pockets and brown eyes staring into mine.

"Hi," I Smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I left my phone charger here after the photoshoot. Have you seen it? " I . Was it a bad thing that I felt upset, because he asked for a charger instead of me? No that couldn't have been it, because I'm dating Austin.

"Yeah, come on in. I'll just go get it."

Once I found it and gave it to him, we headed towards the door. As I reached to open it he pushed on the door to close it back. I turned around to question his action, but couldn't, because his lips were on top of mine. I know I should've pushed him away, but instead I moved my lips against his, I deepened the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

He carfully rested his hands on my hips as we continued to kiss blissfully. I gasped when a flash image if Austin popped into mind, but as Dallas continued to kiss me that image was long gone from my eyes.

When Dallas picked me up a flash of me and Austin holding hands appeared, but was once again vanished into thin air when Dallas softly laid me on the couch.

I was starting to feel all kinds of guilt well up inside, but I still couldn't stop. Dallas was intoxicating. He was like a drug, I just wanted more.

That afternoon I was touched in ways I was never touched before. Sure Dallas was a bit ruffer than Austin in that catagory and not as loving as Austin either, but all in all I had fallen for him faster than a bag of bricks. Also, in that single afternoon as he had fallen for me.

* * *

**_*Present Time*_**

"Please, Ally, don't go. I don't care if you slept with him, just please, please don't leave me," Austin begged, I could hear the shakiness in his voice, he was on his knees holding my hand and kissing it. I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart over and over, again and again. I knew that nobody was going to love me as much as Austin, and I knew that I had no guarantee that Dallas would love me forever, but I fell in love with him. Fate just wasn't in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Austin, but it's not just the fact that we slept together. It's the fact that I fell in love him, Austin." I explained. He was about to say something in reply, but before he could I quickly ran out the door slaming it behind me. Leaning against the door, I used my jacket sleeve to wipe away my tears.

Soon after I got into the car. I fell into Dallas' chest and cried as he rubbed my back in smooth circles, whispering soothing words into my ear.

Austin POV

I watched her run out the door, running my hands trough my hair. She doesn't love me. I slowly turn around looking at everything I had set up for tonight. There were rose pedals everywhere, candle lite on every shelf, a bottle of wine and two glasses. One for me and one for her.

A painfull swelling started to build in my throat, and continued to grow as I continued to look around. Slowly I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. My legs started to become shakey, a hobbled over to the couch. Sitting down, I stared at the box knowing that the object inside would cause me to fall apart. Knowingly I opened the small box revealing a diamond ring in a white gold band.

I was hoping that by nighttime today this ring would no longer be in my possession. I was hoping to share a wonderful dinner and some red wine with my- no! She's not mine...not anymore. If she was still here I would ask her to be my bride. Next, she would say yes and we would hug and kiss, then make passionate love till the sun rose. But all those thoughts are are distant dreams, dreams I hoped would come true.

I let the tears finally fall as I placed the open box onto the couch. My heart hurts now, but I know I am going to forget her. Forget our love. Forget our time together. Just forget. I will forget everything about her... one day

* * *

"And I'm so sorry, do you hear me?  
I'm so sorry but I love that man,  
I love that man, oh  
He ain't always right, but he's just right for me, oh oh

I'm in love with another man  
And I'm so sorry, hey  
But I love someone else"

~Jazmine Sullivan, "I'm in Love With Someone Else"

* * *

**So once again this is my first _Austin & Ally _story. I hope you like and please review. Also, if you want could you give me some story ideas, please. Thank you.**


End file.
